Reunion
by katiearbour95
Summary: Oliver has his 10 year high school reunion coming up and everyone knows you go back with one of two goals in mind. (1) To show off how successful you've become, or (2) to get the guy you couldn't get back then. Only problem is, there are a lot of girls who think they are getting their second chance with Oliver Queen, and it may be enough to ruin the entire mission.
1. Chapter 1

"Ollie!" someone shouted behind him. "Ollie."

Grimacing before plastering one of his fake smiles on, Oliver turned around. "Jessica, how are you?"

"I've been good. I work for Vogue in New York now," she said.

"Wow, that awesome," he said, not really caring. "So what brought you all the way back to Starling?"

"The reunion, of course!" she said. "I took an early weekend so I could spend some time with my parents too."

"What reunion?" he asked.

"Our ten year high school reunion. Didn't you get your invitation? Jarred sent them in the mail and on facebook."

"I'm not on facebook, and I'm in between addresses currently."

"Well here," she said, pulling out her phone. "I'll screenshot the information and text it to you. What's your number?"

Without skipping a beat, he gave her Felicity's number. He wasn't going down the road of obsessive fangirls again, even if he was supposedly 'poor' now.

"So I'll see you there?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said. "If I'm not busy."

"Well, if you do, maybe we can hang out afterwards, you know, for old times sake."

"Yeah, probably not," he said. "I have a lot on my plate right now."

"I'm sure," she said. "Well, I'll see you there."

"Yah, bye," he said.

After that encounter, he knew he would not be showing his face at that reunion. He got on his bike, which was parked a few feet up and headed to the foundry.

Coming down the stairs, he found Diggle leaning against the desk as he watched Felicity typing away on her computers.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey man," Diggle responded. Felicity may have mumbled something but was obviously deep into whatever she was working on.

"What's she on to?" he asked.

"She thinks she may have tracked down the knife-throwing guy," Diggle informed him.

Oliver sat in his chair and shoved off to push himself next to Felicity to see what she was working on.

"I have to say, it is really annoying to have someone throw a knife at the guy you're trying to interrogate."

"Oliver," Felicity said, finally speaking.

"Yes?" he asked.

In a quick movement, she picked up her phone and tossed it at him before continuing her search on the computer.

"Why am I getting a screenshot of Starling High's 10 year reunion?"

"I ran into an old, um, friend and she asked for my number so she could send me that."

"And you gave her my number because?" she asked.

"Well, last time she had my number, she texted me, all the time. This way I get the information, and you can tell her she has the wrong number."

"Thanks," she said. "So does that mean you're going to your reunion?"

"Oh, definitely not." he said. "If you knew me back then, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Hmm," she hummed, turning her attention back to the computer as it beeped.

Oliver pushed his chair back to its spot in front of his arrows and pulled his shirt off before making his way to the Salmon bar. After a couple times up and down, he noticed Felicity staring, and he let a small smile appear on his face.

The computer dinged again, and Felicity tore her eyes from him as he jumped down and came to stand behind her.

"Aaron Puler," she said, scanning the information that accompanied the match.

"That name sounds familiar," Oliver said, scanning the information as well.

"Looks like you guys went to high school together," she said. "Same graduating class."

"Okay," he said. "So what's he up to besides trying to get an arrow in his chest?"

"Says here he worked for Merlyn Global developing software until he was fired by the new CEO." She tapped at her computer some more. "Seems like he was working on a big project to expand antivirus protection and the new CEO wanted a friend to take his place. Says here that Merlyn Global had a break in last week and the software was all stolen."

"Why would he steal antivirus software?" Diggle asked.

"So he can break into Merlyn Global database and blow up their system," Roy said, coming down the stairs.

"What?" Oliver said, turning around.

"Overheard some guys talking about the break-in down in the Glades," he said. "Apparently he killed the guy you interrogated for a reason. He was talking about it with some friends and that guy threatened to go to the police."

"So where's he planning on doing this at?" he asked.

"Starling High," Felicity said, having turned back to her computer.

"What?" Oliver said, knowing what was coming.

"He's working at Starling High as the Computer Science teacher," she said. "Looks like you are going to that reunion after all."

"Not as Oliver Queen," he said. "I'd never get close enough to him."

"Well the Arrow can't exactly waltz into a reunion," Felicity said.

"What are we supposed to do once we get to him anyway?" Roy said.

"I can delete the software," Felicity said, "But I'd have to wipe the hard drive to make sure he doesn't recover it."

"I could just shoot the device and we could leave," Oliver said.

"Remember the laptop you brought me when we first met?" Felicity said. "It was bullet ridden and I still managed to get information off of it."

"So we sneak in, kill his computer, and leave," Oliver said. "No reason we have to go to the reunion."

"I can't track the software," Felicity said. "Which means its not been downloaded online yet. There's no telling which computer he'll use."

"So let's check out his house," Oliver said. "Felicity, get me an address."

"I'd be willing to bet it's not there. It'd be way too easy to track back to him," Felicity said.

"Address Felicity."

"Um," she turned around and typed on the computer again, "215 1st Street, Apt. 21."

Oliver got up and picked up his bow. "I'll be back," he said.

"Comm," she said, holding it out to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't know a thing about computers," she said. "Take a comm."

"Fine," he said, taking it and slipping it in his ear. He grabbed his hood and headed up the stairs.

While he was on his way, Felicity managed to find the security cameras in the apartment complex. While she couldn't see in the actual apartment, at least she could follow him there.

"I'm here," she heard Oliver come through the comm.

Felicity heard a bang and then the click as Oliver turned on the voice modulator.

"Aaron Puler," he said. Then they heard a _ting, _as a knife hit the wall where Oliver had been seconds ago.

"I know you stole the software," Oliver said. "Where is it?"

"Yeah, cause I'm just going to hand it to you," Aaron said. _Ting._

"This revenge is not going to end well for you," Oliver said. _Ting._

"If they don't want me, then obviously they don't want my software either," Aaron said. _Ting. _

"Merlyn Global has the tightest security on their information already," Oliver said. "What's the point in changing it?"

"After someone put that trojan on my system, it hasn't been as stable," _Ting, _"Which is why I was developing the new software. It's not just any old antivirus software. It's top of the line. No one, could get into it. Not even the hacker who uploaded the trojan."

"So you what, stole it so you can blow up their system?" Oliver asked, ducking as he threw another knife. He shot at him, managing to get him with one of the arrows that tied a rope around his feet, knocking him to the ground and scattering knives around him.

"Something like that," he said, reaching down to undo the ropes.

Oliver grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. "Why are you killing my information sources then?"

"He knew my plan. He didn't want me to leak the information. He said he would go to the police. I couldn't have him ruining it before I even got around to it."

"What's your plan," Oliver growled.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

"When you interfered with my interrogation, it became my concern."

"Well unless you work for Merlyn Global, you should have nothing to worry about."

"What's your plan!" Oliver shouted. "Where is the software."

"If you think I'd do it from here, you'd have to be stupid. They could easily trace it back to me. Now say there were a lot of adults in a room, I bet they'd have a lot harder time trying to figure out who did it."

With that, he pulled another knife from his back pocket, sliced Oliver across the neck and when he dropped him, made quick time of cutting himself loose and leaving on the fire escape. Oliver recovered quickly, but by the time he got to the window, Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

"He got away," he said to Felicity.

"Hmm," she said.

"Go ahead," he said, slipping out the window and jumping to the ground.

"Told you so," she said happily.

"I'll see you back at the foundry," he said, jumping on his motorcycle and heading back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the big mess up! I typed this during my break, posted it, and then went to class so I didn't get a chance to fix it as soon as I would like. Anyways, I am so excited about how many of you are reading this! I hope it's as good as you hope! I'll post again as soon as I get the next part written, but in the meantime, enjoy and review!**

"You're bleeding!" Felicity said, rushing from her seat to Oliver as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Felicity, it's a cut. Need I remind you the many times I've been shot? This is nothing. Won't even scar."

"Still," she said, taking the time to clean it once he sat in his chair.

"So what's the plan now?" Diggle asked. "Reunion?"

"I'm not going to that reunion," he growled.

"What's the deal with this reunion?" Roy asked.

"The fact that they all remember the person I was before the island," Oliver said. "It's not some of my finer moments."

"It's a mission. Besides, doesn't everyone go to the reunion to see how you've changed?" Roy asked.

"Or to get the the person you couldn't in high school," Felicity mumbled.

"Which is precisely why I won't be going," Oliver said.

"Speaking of," Felicity said, grabbing her phone. "You're 'friend' won't stop texting me trying to convince me to hang out after."

"Tell her it's a wrong number," he said.

"I did. She thinks 'Ollie' is playing games."

"Let me see it," he says as he takes her phone from her. He scanned through the many, many messages that Jessica had sent her.

"Can I blow her phone up?" Felicity asked. "She's getting annoying."

"Wouldn't that be exactly what she's doing to you?" Roy said.

"No, I mean actually blow her phone up," Felicity said.

"Dang, Felicity, do I detect a little jealousy?" Diggle asked.

"What? No, it's just annoyance." she said, blushing.

"Mhmm," Diggle said.

"I don't care what you do to her phone, as long as we don't have another body on our hands," Oliver said. "Now we need to come up with a new plan."

"I don't understand why you won't just got to your reunion," Roy said. "It can't be that bad."

"Clearly, you didn't know me before the island," Oliver said.

"None of us did," Felicity said, "But we can deal with it, together. Just like we always do."

"You don't understand. I've slept with probably more than half those girls," he said, mumbling the end under his breath.

Felicity looked at him over her glasses. "Over half? I thought you were with Laurel in high school."

"I was," he said. "But I also went on a yacht with her sister right after we decided to move in together. I told you, I'm not proud of who I was."

"So let me get this straight. You don't want to go to the reunion because you don't want to face the girls you slept with?" Roy asked.

"More or less," he said.

"I think you think they all still want you," Diggle said laughing.

"Big head," Felicity whispered to Roy.

"Hey, don't judge," Oliver said. "We can all remember your goth days,"

"Children, children," Diggle said. "Here's what we're going to do. Felicity is going to teach me how to work her computer stuff. Oliver, you're going to go to your reunion…"

"No, I…." Oliver started.

"I'm not done," Diggle interrupted. "You're going to go to your reunion and take Felicity as your date, or girlfriend, or whatever you need her to be to. Once there, Felicity should be able to find the computer and disable it while you protect her."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Oliver said.

"As long as we can find Aaron or the computer he's using, we should be able to stop it in time," Felicity said.

"Alright, well I'm going home," Diggle said. "What time is the reunion?"

"Seven," Oliver and Felicity said simultaneously.

"Okay, well, let's meet here right after work so Felicity can show me how to work her computers. Roy, you can take patrols tomorrow night."

"Since when did you start making all the decisions?" Oliver asked.

"Since you started acting like a baby about this reunion."

"Go home, Dig," Oliver said.

"I'm out too," Roy said. "See you tomorrow."

Felicity had turned to her computer to set up her program so Diggle could use it and Oliver had slipped out to change back into his regular clothes.

When he came back, he picked up his arrow and threw some tennis balls at the wall. He shot, once, twice, three times, missing all of them.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "You never miss."

"I…." he paused. He saw Felicity get up and approach him, giving him her full attention.

"You can talk to me," she said.

"When its us four, I'm the Arrow. I'm a guy with a mission. I'm someone you all look up to and expect to take care of you."

"Oliver...we,"

"No, no, it's fine. I love that part of me. I love the fact that I can protect you. But I've gotten so wrapped up in that part of me, I haven't really had a chance to be, Oliver Queen. I just…. I don't want you to look at me different when you see what I used to be."

"Oliver.." Felicity said, reaching up to put her hand on his folded arms. "I know who you are now. I know that's not who you are anymore. I know all those things led up to you being the person you are. And you know how I feel about him." She smiled.

He took a deep breath, before unfolding his arms. "Thank you, Felicity. I needed that."

She took that opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'll never change the way I see you based on something you used to be."

He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"I imagine you'd be going to this reunion alone, or with Dig," she said, smiling as she pulled back.

He let a smile appear on his face. Something only Felicity could bring out of him.

"Let's get home. We have a big night tomorrow."

She nodded as she picked up her purse and tablet and let him lead her out the foundry, shutting the lights off on their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Oliver said, coming down the foundry stairs.

Diggle and Felicity looked up from the computer she was pointing at.

"Hey," they both said.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked.

Felicity turned her chair around to face Oliver. "He's changing."

"Okay. You got Dig all hooked up with your programs?"

"For the most part. I set up most of it last night. We'll have comms on just in case he has any problems. Plus, I'll have my tablet in case I need to remote in."

"Perfect," he said. "Can you get into the school's system and get me a locker code I can use to stash my arrows in?"

"Sure," she said, swirling back around to face the screen.

Oliver hadn't even made it to her desk and she was writing down a locker number and code for him.

"So what's the plan once we get in?" Felicity asked.

"We'll go in and say hello," Oliver started. "All the while looking for Puler. Once we find him, we can keep an eye on him to figure out which computer he's using. When he sneaks off to do it, we'll find a way to follow him. I'll take care of him, while you get rid of whatever computer stuff you need to do. Then we'll go back in, stay as long as we have to, and get out as quickly as possible."

"What are you going to do about your identity?" Dig asked.

"I'll bring it with me. I'll change before and after. We just have to make sure he doesn't see Felicity."

"Sounds simple enough," Felicity said. "What should I do with the audio clip of him admitting his plan?"

"Put it on a device I can turn into the police when I turn him in tonight," Oliver said.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey, Oliver," Roy said, walking in the room now in his Arsenal outfit.

"Hey. Take it easy out there tonight. You won't have back-up," Oliver said.

"I've already had the same conversation with both of them," Roy said. "I'll be fine. We don't even know if anything will actually happen."

"Be on the comms too," Oliver said. "Once I get this guy, if you could bring him to the police, it would be a lot easier for Oliver Queen's appearance."

"Sure. No problem."

"And Felicity," Oliver said. "I have something for you in the car."

"Okay," she said a bit puzzled.

He motioned for her to come with him. She got up and followed him up the stairs, through Verdant, and out to the car.

"Do I get a superhero costume too?" Felicity said, joking.

"Something like that," he said, reaching into the car and pulling out a garment bag.

She gasped as she unzipped the bag and took in the beautiful dress in front of her. It was a baby blue dress that came a few inches above her knees. It had a web of sparkly silver at the top, holding it up, along with a silver sash around the middle.

"It's beautiful," she said. "You really shouldn't have done this."

"I wanted to," he said. "I also have shoes and jewelry." He pulled out a shoe box and opened it to show her sparkling silver, strappy heels. The jewelry box he opened housed a delicate silver necklace, with a blue arrowhead, along with matching earrings and a bracelet.

"This is too much, Oliver. It's so beautiful."

"You deserve it," he said. "Especially after all you go through for me."

"Thank you," she said, reaching up to hug him.

"Now, go change!" he said. "We'll need to leave soon."

She smiled at him, before heading back into the club, thanking him again over her shoulder.

Oliver quickly changed into a suit and checked in with Thea upstairs at Verdant. After heading down to the Foundry to gather together a bag with his Arrow stuff, he leaned over the desk to talk through the plan with Diggle and Roy one more time.

"So, what do you think?" Felicity said, as she came down the stairs. All three guys turned around to greet her.

"Whoa," Roy said.

"You look beautiful," Diggle said.

Oliver didn't say a word. To be honest, Felicity wasn't sure he even blinked.

"Do I look good enough to be your arm candy Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Uh, yeah. Much better than arm candy," he said. He turned around, mouthing 'WOW,' to the guys.

"well, I'm no Laurel Lance," Felicity started.

"What?" Oliver said, now startled by the name of his ex.

"Well, Laurel's like the ideal girlfriend for you," she said.

Diggle chuckled behind Oliver.

"I'm not sure why you would bring her up," Oliver said. "But there's no way Laurel and I would have made it. Not happily."

"You better get going," Diggle said, handing out Comms.

Felicity approached them to grab hers and double check everything Diggle would need on the computer was open and ready.

"Feels so weird going out and not getting ready to track you all," Felicity said.

"Don't get used to it," Oliver said. "It's way too dangerous."

Felicity shot him a look as she put her comm in her ear. She had brought her stuff with her, so along with the stuff Oliver had given her, she had curled her hair, leaving it down and applied makeup, a lot more natural than the usual bright pinks she wore.

"Ready?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I guess so," he said, picking up his bag in his left hand and using his right on the small of her back to lead her up the stairs.

As they walked through Verdant, he gave Thea a kiss on the cheek goodbye and told her Diggle would be nearby if she needed anything.

As they approached the car, Oliver threw his bag in the backseat before walking around to open the door for Felicity.

"By the way," he whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous."

She blushed as she slid into the seat. He closed the door before jogging around to the drivers side and sliding in himself.

**Hey guys! If you're interested in what Felicity's outfit looks like, you can find examples on my pinterest page: **** katiearbour/arrow-fanfiction/**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

As they took off into the night, it was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes. Felicity broke the silence before too long though.

"So," she said. "What's our cover story going to be?"

"Well, we should probably keep it simple," he said. "Most of these people still live around here, and if they're anything like back in high school, the gossip will spread."

"Oh," she said. "I didn't think about that."

"But it should still be enough to know that we're serious and not just a date," he continued.

"So, girlfriend?" she asked.

"That sounds good. Right?" he asked, glancing in her direction.

"Sure," she said.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I hadn't really thought about the consequences after."

"Yes, yes," she said. "I don't mind."

"If you're sure," he said. He paused. "You know, I really appreciate you coming with me. I know it's for the mission and all, but I'm really glad I don't have to go out there alone."

"No problem," she said smiling. "So what's our back story."

"We should probably stick as close to the truth as we can," he said. "It'll be less confusing that way."

"Okay, so," she thought aloud, "We met in my office when you brought me your bullet-ridden laptop."

"Or broken laptop," he said laughing.

"Okay, your broken laptop," she smiled. "But when did we start dating?"

"I'd say a few months after you gave me a ride, um, home," he said.

"That would make sense. So 5, 6 months?" she asked.

"Let's go with 6. That makes sense, since everyone thought we were sleeping together anyway,"

"Don't remind me," she said, thoughts of Isabel Rochek coming back to mind.

"Sorry," he said.

"Actually, we'll have to go sooner," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Did you cheat on me in Russia, while I was with you?" she asked.

"Oh, right," he said. "So three months?" Maybe he hadn't changed as much as they all thought. Not that he technically cheated on anybody. Plus he hasn't slept with anyone since then.

"Three months works," she said, a little put off now after that particular topic. "How'd it happen?"

"Okay, how about, after work one day, I asked you to dinner. We went to that little Italian place downtown. We were both super nervous since we knew each other so well already. You started babbling about the day we met…"

"Oh my gosh. I think I was chewing on a pen or something…"

"It was red," he said smiling at her.

She blushed.

"Anyway on the way home, we got a call from Diggle saying Sara was being born. So we rushed to the hospital. After seeing them, we walked out in the hallway to talk. After seeing them so happy together, we decided to give us a try. A real try. I kissed you, and it was happily ever after from there."

"That's awfully detailed," Felicity said. "You really thought this through."

"I actually just made that up as I was telling it," he said.

"Mhmm," she hummed. "So, any surprises I should brace myself for tonight?"

"There is no telling," he said. "But I really hope not."

"Is Laurel going to be there?" she asked.

"I guess so. Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Well, she knows we aren't, you know, dating. I just hope she doesn't ruin anything."

"We've been dating in secret," he said. "To keep out of the press and keep business and pleasure separate."

"Okay," she said. "What about after?"

"I guess we'll come up with something later," he said. "What I'm hoping is it won't actually turn into that big of a deal."

"That would be nice."

"It's probably wishful thinking. We'll deal with it as it comes."

He pulled into the parking lot of the high school and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, grabbing her tablet.

"Why don't you put that in my bag?" he asked. "That way you don't have to pack it around."

"Okay," she said. "Just be careful."

"Felicity, my bow and arrows are in here. Of course I'll be careful."

They snuck into a side entrance to find the empty locker Felicity had located earlier. They put their stuff in before going back outside so they could enter in the front door.

When they walked in, Felicity jumped a little at Oliver's arm wrapping around her waist. He smiled down at her as he pulled her completely up against his side.

"You good?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said.

They walked up to the check-in both.

"Mr. Queen! So glad you could join us," the teacher behind the table said. "If you could just fill this form out for me real quick, I'll find your name tags."

He picked up the clipboard and began to answer the questions: name, job, marital status, accomplishments, etc.

He filled it as quickly as possible while the teacher got Felicity's name and made her a name tag.

"Enjoy your reunion, Mr. Queen," she said, pointing them towards the gym.

After sticking the nametags on, Olivers arm wound around her waist almost immediately.

"Are you good?" she asked looking up at him.

"Still not as nervous as I was on our first date," he said, smiling down at her.

She laughed, but managed to push him forward into the gym.

"Ollie! I knew you'd come," a brunette said, rushing up to him. "Uh, who's this?"

"Jessica, this is my girlfriend Felicity. Felicity, this is Jessica."

"Nice to meet you," Felicity said, sticking out her hand.

Jessica just looked at her. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Ollie."

"It didn't come up," he said. "Felicity, this is the girl that told me about the reunion. Remember I told you I bumped into her yesterday."

"Oh, so you're the one who keeps texting me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side the way she did when she knew Oliver was lying to her.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

Felicity pulled out her phone and showed her the many many messages.

"Why did you give me her number, Ollie?" Jessica asked.

"I got a new number. Couldn't remember the new one, but I knew Felicity would make sure I got the information," he lied smoothly.

"Hmm, well can't say I'm not disappointed, Ollie. I was hoping to have a little fun while I was in town."

"Sorry, I'm a changed man now," he said, smiling down at Felicity. "Can't believe it happened to me, but now that I'm with her, there's no one else I'd rather be with." He smiled down at her. She smiled back, holding in the giggle that tried to burst from her throat.

"Well, that's too bad. So where's Tommy?" she asked.

Oliver's face dropped. Even his hold on Felicity loosened significantly.

"He passed away," Felicity said. "In the earthquake that destroyed the glades."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," she said, taking a step back. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"I can't do this," Oliver said. turning to the exit.

"Hey, hey, hey," Felicity said, grabbing his arm. "Look at me." He stopped at her touch, turning to look into her blue eyes. "I am here for you. We can do this. Besides, don't forget why we're really here."

"Right," he said, taking a deep breath. "We should probably check in with Dig, too."

"Yes, we should," she said.

They both reached up to activate the comms.

Looking like they were talking to each other, Oliver said, "Dig, man, you there?"

"I'm here. I was wondering if something had already happened," Diggle said.

"No, we just got here and checked in," Felicity said. "Are you picking up anything yet?"

"Not yet?" he said. "If I do, I'll let you know. Is Pulin there?"

Oliver scanned the room quickly. "I don't see him."

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled," Diggle said.

"We will," he said to Diggle. To Felicity, he said, "Let's make a few rounds of the room, see if we can't figure anything out."

"Alright," she said, as he reached down and grabbed her hand this time.

He gave it a light squeeze to remind himself that she was with him before they made their way towards one of the guests.

**Hey guys! I totally did not mean to kill Oliver's self-confidence when I decided to write this, but when I start typing, I just go with what comes out. Anyways, reviews are always wanted! I'll try and get out another chapter or a few tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeremy," Oliver said, holding out his hand. "How are you man?"

"Not bad, Queen," he said, taking his outstretched hand. "Who's this beauty?" he eyed Felicity.

Oliver took that moment to wrap his arm around her waist again. "This is my girlfriend, Felicity."

"Hi," she said beside him.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since 3 months ago," he said.

"Hmm, I haven't heard about her."

"Trying to keep it on the down-low," Felicity said. "I didn't want being his girlfriend to affect my job."

"Oh, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an IT specialist at Queen Consolidated," she said. "Actually I'm VP over the Applied Science Division or something like that. My title seems to change frequently."

"Impressive," he said. "Oliver Queen with a genius. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I'm very lucky," he said. "What about you? Any special women?"

"I'm still with Elise," he said. "Married her when we graduated college."

"Well, congrats man," he said, smiling. Looking down at Felicity, he explained, "Jeremy and Elise started dating our junior year."

"Yes. She's actually around here somewhere. I'm sure she'd love to say hello."

"I'll be sure to find her," Oliver said. "If you'll excuse us, there's a couple other buddies I'd like to introduce to her as well."

"Well it was great talking with you, Queen."

"You too." Using the hand on the small of her back, he led her towards a group of guys against the wall near the doors.

"Still good?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yup," she said. "I'm still not sure what you were afraid of."

"Me either," he said. "It's not at all what I expected."

"Any sign of Puler?" Dig asked over the comms.

They scanned the room again.

"Not yet," Oliver said. "We'll let you know when we do."

"Did you pick up anything on my computer?" Felicity asked.

"Nope," Diggle replied.

"Ollie," came a voice behind him.

He pulled Felicity closer as he turned around, only to see it was Laurel.

"Laurel, hey," he said, relaxing a bit.

"Hey Laurel," Felicity said, tensing a bit. If this was going to go down, she figured Laurel would be the one to out them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Felicity, puzzled.

"She's my date," Oliver said.

"What? Why?" she asked. "Since when do you date your IT girl?"

"Since 3 months ago," he said.

"3 months?" she gasped. "There's no way. I would've known about it."

"I'm the one who didn't want to tell anyone," she said. "I didn't want it to interfere with my job."

"Mhmm," Laurel said. "Felicity, I have to go to the bathroom. Would you come with me?"

"Uh," she looked up at Oliver. "I guess?"

Laurel grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. After checking to make sure they were alone, she turned towards her.

"It's night time," Laurel said.

"I am well aware," Felicity said, very confused.

"Don't you have a pretty important night job," Laurel hinted.

"What? No…..OH." she caught on."I guess my night job is no longer an identity."

"Dad and I both know you work for him," Laurel said. "So why are you here?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be working?" Felicity asked. "I can multitask."

"Is something going down tonight? Here?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Felicity said. "We haven't found anything yet."

"I knew it. I knew you weren't dating Oliver."

"Excuse me?" Felicity said. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Please," she said. "When would you have time to date Oliver Queen?"

"It's very possible," Felicity said. "Trust me." She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," Laurel said, catching her arm. "I'm sorry I offended you. Tell me more about what's going on."

"Laurel, I think you already know more than you should," she said. "Besides, I need to get back to Oliver."

"What does Oliver have to do with all this?" Laurel asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Felicity said smiling as she walked out the bathroom.

When Felicity came back into the gym, it was significantly more crowded than when she left. After scanning the room, she finally spotted Oliver, backed into a corner, with three girls surrounding him.

She made her way towards him as quickly as possible, coming right up next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry I took so long, baby," she said. Turning to look at the girls she said, "Oh, hi. I'm Felicity."

The girls looked back at her in disgust. "Really?" one of them rolled of her tongue, not looking impressed.

"Felicity, this is Holly, Emma, and Shelby," Oliver said. "Girls, this is Felicity."

"So what do you do? Model? Act? Or just drink a whole lot?" Holly asked.

"Actually the club scene isn't really my scene. I'm the VP at Queen Consolidated."

All three girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah right," Emma said. "If you were really dating Oliver Queen, you wouldn't have an Office job."

"Yeah. I'm modeling now, Ollie," Holly said. "Maybe later I can model for you."

"Are you serious?" Felicity said. "I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that Oliver has changed in the past 10 years, but let me make one thing clear. The only girl Oliver will be going home with, is me."

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Oliver said, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the temple.

"You don't get to decide who Ollie…" Holly started.

"Oh, I'm going home with her," he interrupted. "There is no doubt about that."

Felicity smirked.

"Would you like to dance, baby?" he asked, looking down at her and holding out his hand.

"Definitely," she said, placing her hand in his.

"Excuse us, girls," he said, leading her onto the dance floor.

Once in the middle of the room, he pulled her close, one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand. She put her hand behind his neck, letting him pull her flush against him.

"Okay, now I see why you didn't want to come to this thing," she said.

"Mhm," he said, tight lipped.

"Those girls were relentless," she said. "And so oblivious."

"Well, you," he said. "Were amazing."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "So, you only date models, actors, and drinkers?"

"I told you, I'm not proud of who I was." He turned his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey," she said, pulling his face back to look at her. "I'm proud of who you are now. I don't care what they say or think. You are incredible. You're a hero."

He let a smile crack his face. "I couldn't do it without you," he said.

"Speaking of being a hero, you see Aaron yet?"

He scanned the room around her, looking between the couples dancing around them.

"No," he said. "I don't understand why he's not here yet."

"Maybe he is," Felicity said. "Maybe he's in his classroom."

"Good idea," he said, stopping to lead her towards the hall. His hand never left hers though.

"Dig, we're going to see if we can find him in one of the classrooms," Oliver said.

"Good idea," he responded. "There's a computer lab…."

Oliver interrupted. "I think I got it, Dig."

"Oh, right."

"Come on," he said to Felicity, pulling her around a corner.

"Hey, wait," a voice behind them said.

Panicking, Oliver pulled Felicity into an alcove that housed the door to an English classroom.

"Ollie," a voice said.

Felicity felt herself being pushed back against the wall, and then suddenly, Oliver was very close.

"What's…."

Before she could get a sentence out, his mouth was on hers.

"Oh, wow," the voice said. "I didn't think you were serious."

All Felicity could focus on was the light chaste kiss Oliver had just given her.

He pulled back, turning his head to see it was Laurel beside them.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Felicity found her hand touching her lips where Oliver's had just been. Her eyes were on him, and it was like Laurel wasn't even there.

"Sorry, I just thought Felicity might need some help," Laurel said.

"Help with what?" Oliver asked. "I'm pretty sure my girlfriend can handle a little one-on-one time with me."

"I...uh, that's not what I meant. Sorry," she said, before scampering off towards the gym again.

Oliver still had his hands on the wall beside Felicity's head when he turned back to look at her. There was a bright blush in her cheeks. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her hand was barely ghosting over her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her in concern. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I...uh…." he saw her stutter for a second, before dropping her hand and shaking her head, breaking out of her daze. "No, no, it's fine. It's more than fine. I mean it's for the mission. And I mean, it helps prove to them that we're serious and I mean if it didn't look like it was serious, then you'd have a problem. And I don't want you to have a problem with me. I mean because of me. Because then it would ruin the mission. And I…"

"Felicity, breathe."

"I don't mind," she said, reaching up to mess with her glasses, except when they didn't reach her touch, she remembered she had opted for contacts tonight.

"Let's finish checking the classrooms," he said, reaching for her hand again.

**Hey guys! Just to answer a few of your questions:**

**No they are not living together. He just meant home as in their separate apartments.**

**As far as which season it's based in, I don't really have a specific part in my mind, since they never actually went on the date, he just made all that up. But they know about Felicity's past, and Tommy has died. And I went ahead and made Laurel in on the Felicity working for Arrow thing so she could contact him, but she doesn't know who he is yet. I'm just kind of playing with whatever I want. There's no particular point in the show. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! They inspire me!**


	6. Chapter 6

They were quiet through the English hall, checking through the classroom windows as they went.

When they reached the Science hall, Oliver finally said something.

"So why did Laurel drag you off to the bathroom?" he asked. "I was going to come check on you, but then I, uh, got cornered."

"She wanted to know why I was here with you and not working my night job."

"Your night job?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, with the Arrow."

He stopped. "She knows you work for the Arrow."

"Yeah. Apparently Detective Lance told her so she can get in touch with you."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I said it was possible that I might be multitasking. She wanted to know what you had to do with it. I told her nothing, you were just my boyfriend. And then I walked out."

"Okay, well we will need to keep that in mind from now on."

"Oliver," Digg said in their ears. "I think I'm getting something."

"My tablet!" Felicity said. "I need my tablet."

They made their way to the next hall to the locker where they had stashed their stuff. Felicity quickly extracted her tablet and remoted in to her computers at the foundry so they could see what was going on. Oliver slipped behind the nearest classroom door to change.

"Talk to me Felicity," he said from behind the door.

"It pinged a hacker here at the school," she said.

"According to the heat graph, it looks like he's in the hallway we just came from. Last doorway on the right," Digg said.

Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Alright, he said, slipping back into the hallway."

"Where's your suit?" she asked.

"Underneath," he said.

"You can get into those pants with clothes on?"

"Felicity, focus," he said, trying not laugh.

"Uh, sorry," she said, looking down at her tablet again.

"What stage is he at?" he asked.

"He's still trying to hack the system right now," Felicity said.

"Let's go," he said, leading her back down the hall they had just come from.

When they got outside the room, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Wait here for me to deal with him first. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in and wipe the computer."

"Okay," she said.

As he prepared to confront him, Felicity grabbed his jacket at the last moment, making him turn towards her, eyebrows up in question.

"Please be careful," she said. "Don't talk. Just fight."

He nodded his head silently, before walking into the room.

Felicity heard quite a few _tings_ of his knives hitting the wall as well as the sound of fighting. It took everything in her not to peek around the corner and into the classroom to check on Oliver. When the _Woosh _of his arrows was evident, she relaxed a little, telling herself she didn't really want to see that.

"Felicity," Oliver said, poking his head out the room and lightly grabbing her arm. "Come on."

Felicity walked in the room to find Pulin laying on the ground, tranqued, with his hands zip tied behind his back.

He kept his hand on her arm, leading her to a random student computer on the opposite side of the room.

She sat down, took a breath, and then went to town, fingers flying across the keyboard.

Oliver watched over her shoulder as screen after screen of black coding popped up. Within a few minutes, she had retracted any progress he had managed to make. She plugged her tablet into the computer and downloaded the software so she could look through it back at the base. After wiping the computer clean, she was working on crashing it for good measure, when they heard a voice behind them.

"You're the hacker that broke into Merlyn Global. I'd recognize that code anyday."

Oliver stepped in front of Felicity, blocking her from view, before managing to get another tranq in him.

"Did he see me?" she asked, a little scared.

"I think he just saw the screen," he said. "Maybe the back of your head. but he's going to jail so it doesn't matter."

"The software disappeared," Diggle said. "Does that mean mission accomplished?"

"Almost," Oliver said. He hoisted Pulin over his shoulder before reaching for Felicity's hand. "Dig, call Roy and ask him to meet me behind the school."

"On it," he said.

They walked out back and didn't wait long before Roy appeared. Oliver and Roy shifted the body over and Felicity pushed something into Roy's jacket pocket.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A recording of him admitting his plan."

"I'm sure Captain Lance will appreciate that," Roy said.

"Unfortunately, we have to get back to the reunion before anyone realizes we're gone," Oliver said.

"You guys have fun," Roy said, taking off into the night.

Putting his hand on the small of her back, Oliver led Felicity back into the school. They found the locker with their stuff and Oliver picked up the bag, putting his bow and arrow in it along with Felicity's tablet. He jogged out to the car and when he returned was back in his suit.

"You're bleeding again," Felicity said, noticing the red oozing from his neck, just under his chin. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the faculty bathroom across the hall from them.

"Felicity, it's just a cut," he said.

"I know, but you can't very well go back in your reunion with blood dripping from your face."

"Any other injuries?" Diggle asked.

"No," Oliver said. "I wouldn't even count this as an injury."

Felicity shot him a look. "I'm still cleaning it up," she said.

He sighed, allowing her to have her way. When they got to the bathroom, she realized she'd have a hard time reaching him with the height difference, so she wiped the counter dry before hopping up on it. She pulled his arm to get him in between her legs, close like she wanted, completely preoccupied and not noticing the awkwardness of the position she had them in now.

Oliver noticed. He was close enough to see the determination, care and concern in her eyes. He noticed again how beautiful she was.

She wet a paper towel from the bin beside her and used her hand to tilt his head the way she wanted. She wiped at the blood until she was positive it wasn't going to bleed anymore.

"Incoming," Diggle said over the comm.

Just as she was getting ready to get down, someone opened the door to the bathroom, calling out Felicity's name.

"Felicity? You in here? Dad just called…"

Felicity looked at Oliver with big eyes, before he pulled her close again, pressing his lips to hers. Somehow, her arms had wrapped around his neck and she felt his on her hips, pulling her hips to the edge of the counter she was still sitting on. The kiss this time was definitely anything but chaste. His kiss felt so real, and not fake like she thought it would. She whispered his name as he left her lips to make his way down her neck to her pulse point.

When Laurel walked in to her ex boyfriend worshiping this IT girl, she tried to sneak out, but Felicity's eyes met her.

"Baby," Felicity said, the word still strange on her tongue.

"Mhmm," Oliver hummed, the vibration against her throat making her stomach turn.

"We have company," she said.

Laurel had paused at the entryway, eyes wide in shock still.

"Tell them to go away," he said, finding her lips again.

"Oliver," she said, putting her hands on his chest.

He kissed her one more time, before pulling back and smiling at her. He turned around to face Laurel, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Laurel," he said. "This is getting really annoying."

"I'm sorry," she said, her face a bright red. "I...uh….just needed to talk to Felicity for a minute. You know, girl stuff."

He looked back at Felicity and when she nodded her head, he slipped out of the room with the promise to wait right outside.

When Oliver stepped away, Felicity shut her legs, crossing them under the counter.

"Laurel?" Felicity asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh…I, uh," Laurel stuttered. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. What do you need?"

"Oh, right. um, Dad called. Said he got a drop off from the Arrow. Aaron Pulin. He's a guy I graduated with. He can't figure out why."

"Right pocket," Diggle said in her ear.

"Check his right pocket," Felicity said. "There should be a recording device there that should clear that up." She hopped down. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"I don't get it," Laurel said. "If you've been in here with Oliver, how did this mission go down without him knowing?"

"Laurel, stop analyzing me. You need to forget you even know about my, uh, 'night job.'"

"I'm just.."

"No. Stop," Felicity said.

"I just don't want Oliver to get caught in the crossfire," Laurel said.

"He won't," she said. "He's the most important person in my life. There is no way I would ever let anything happen to him."

"I just…"

"Enjoy your reunion, Laurel." With that, she walked past her and into the hallway where Oliver was leaning against the lockers next to the bathroom.

"Nice talk?" he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her back towards the gym.

"Annoying," she said.

"Want me to give her a talk?" he asked.

"As the Arrow to stay away from your IT girl or as Oliver to stay away from your girlfriend?"

"You know, I could go either way," he said. "But I meant as Arrow."

"As sweet as that sounds, it's fine. I can handle her."

They reached the gym and found the reunion still in full swing. Oliver and Felicity both checked each other to make sure everything was in place correctly and said goodbye to Diggle, shutting off their comms, before pushing through the doors.

**Credit is given where credit is due. Please let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starved."

They made their way to the buffet that had been uncovered and picked over while they were gone. They loaded their plates up and found an empty table near the dance floor.

When they sat down, another friend of Oliver's joined them at their table.

"Queen!" the guy said coming up with a thin blond girl behind him. "It's good to see you. These seats taken?"

"Go ahead," Oliver said, beckoning to the chairs. "How have you been, Martin?"

"Pretty good," he said. "This is my fiance, Aubrey. Aubrey this is Oliver Queen."

"As in, the Oliver Queen?" she squeaked beside him.

"Ouch," he said, putting his hand over his heart. "Don't sound so excited."

Oliver laughed, extending his hand towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Aubrey. This is my girlfriend, Felicity.

"Pleasure," Aubrey said, shaking her hand. Martin just nodded in her direction.

Martin picked up a conversation with Oliver, completely ignoring the girls. Felicity ate her food, flinching ever so slightly when Oliver's arm came around her shoulders. Aubrey, tired of being left out, leaned forward to strike a conversation with Felicity.

"So what's it like dating Oliver Queen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Well he's so famous!" she said. Whispering, she continued, "I would give anything for a night in bed with that man."

"As far as the famous part, we aren't really public, so that hasn't affected me any more than it would with my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes. I'm the VP at Queen Consolidated."

"Oh, cause you're dating Oliver."

"No, not because I'm dating Oliver. Oliver didn't give me the job. Ray Palmer did."

"You know two billionaires?" she gasped.

"You sound like my mom," she said.

"I do?"

"It's just something she said once."

"Okay."

Felicity was starting to get the idea that this girl wasn't very bright.

"So what do you do?" Felicity asked.

"I'm a model," she said.

"Seems like a lot of girls from Starling High are."

"Oh, I didn't go to this school," Aubrey said. "I met Martin through my friend Holly that I model with."

"Holly," Felicity said, puzzled. "That name sounds familiar."

"She's right over there," Aubrey pointed.

"Oh yes," Felicity said. "I met her earlier."

"She says she's not talking to me because she dated Martin first. But Martin says she's just making that code thing up."

"What code?" Felicity asked.

"The Girl code."

"What high school did you say you went to?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I was homeschooled until I got a steady enough modeling gig. Then I just stopped doing the work."

"So you dropped out?" Felicity asked.

"Dropped out of what?"

"Nevermind," she said.

Somewhere in her conversation, Oliver had started rubbing slow circles on her shoulder where his hand reached.

Turning her attention to the guys conversation, Felicity ached for intelligent conversation.

"You should have seen her man, she was so hot," Martin was saying.

"I can't say I miss those days," Oliver replied. "I'd rather spend every night with one woman I love than with some random person." He looked over only to find he now had Felicity's full attention.

Felicity smiled.

"Wow, you have changed," he said. "What, did she brainwash you?"

"Didn't you say you were engaged?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, so. Nobody was talking to you, dollface."

"Dollface?" she asked.

"Hey," Oliver said, tensing up and tightening his hold on her. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Like what? A pretty face. That's all she is."

Felicity opened her mouth, but Oliver beat her to it.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Oliver said. "She's not pretty, she's beautiful. And she's the most intelligent, kindest, caring woman I know. And she deserves the highest of respects."

"Whatever, dude. If you want to be brainwashed like that, be my guest."

Felicity turned her head and whispered in Olivers ear. "Can I have the car keys?"

"What? Why?" Oliver asked, scared she was going to leave.

"I need my tablet," she said. "There's gotta be something on this guy. If not, there's always the no flyer list."

Oliver chuckled. "How about we dance instead." Turning to Martin, "Excuse us."

He got up and held out his hand, which Felicity took gratefully. He led her near the middle of the dance floor before bringing them close together.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said. "I image some people never grow up."

"I can't believe he convinced someone to marry him," he said. "I can't imagine why he'd want to. He clearly doesn't love her."

"Aubrey seemed nice enough," Felicity said. "She's just not very smart."

"That's nearly everyone compared to you," he said.

She blushed. "Thanks, but that's not what I meant. She hasn't had much education. And she's pretty, well uh...dingy."

Oliver laughed. "That must have been some conversation."

"Hmm, yeah."

"Can I cut in?" came a voice beside them.

They turned to spot a tall brunette.

"Ariel," Oliver said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "And you."

"I'm great," he said, looking at Felicity. "Uh, Felicity, this is Ariel, Ariel, my girlfriend, Felicity."

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," Oliver said. "For the past 3 months."

"So," she said. "How about that dance?"

"I'm going to have to politely decline," he said. "But it was great seeing you."

"Right," she sighed. "You too."

As she walked away, Oliver pulled Felicity close again.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Another ex-girlfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them girlfriends…." he said.

"I am so glad I met you after the island and not before it," Felicity said.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "I think if I had met you before, I would have changed anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, when you met me, I was a killer. Now I'm the police's best friend," he said. "Thanks to you."

"That wasn't me," she said. "That was because of Tommy."

"I went to the island because of Tommy," he said. "I came back because of you."

"I thought you came back for your family."

"I came back because when you nearly died because of that landmine, I knew I couldn't take the chance of losing you."

"Oliver," she whispered, unsure if they were still pretending or not.

"I just…" Oliver realized he was getting way over his head. "Thank you, Felicity."

Before long, the Senior President made his way to the stage to make his speech and some announcements. Felicity turned to face forward, her back against Oliver's chest, his arms wrapped around her. Pretend or not, she was perfectly content in their current situation.

**I understand the mixed feelings for Laurel, but just for the record, she's not the bad guy. Depending on how far I take this story, this may or may not be revealed later on. Anyway, what I was aiming for, is Laurel is desperately wanting to be a hero. She wants to help too, which is why she keeps approaching Felicity. However, Felicity is really insecure around Laurel because of her previous relationship with Oliver, but she also knows if Laurel doesn't back off, she'll eventually find out about Oliver, whose secret she swore to keep. So that's why she's been so forward about Laurel staying away. I hope that makes sense.**


	8. Chapter 8

After the announcements, Felicity got the opportunity to meet some more of Oliver's old friends, along with Elise, Jeremy's wife, who was the first kind person she met tonight.

While Oliver went to get them some drinks, Holly approached Felicity.

"You know, he'll get tired of you soon enough," Holly told her. "You're not exactly his type."

"Excuse me?" Felicity said, turning to fully face her.

"Oliver. He'll move on. Don't get your hopes up. He's great in bed, but terrible at loyalty."

"Oliver isn't the same person you know from high school," Felicity said. "If anything, this night has proven exactly that."

"You watch," Holly said. "Tonight, after he leaves you, I'd be willing to bet he'll end up in someone else's bed. Maybe even mine."

"What makes you think he'll leave me tonight?" Felicity asked, mentally slapping herself for going there.

"He's Oliver Queen. Trust me, our many many nights in bed have given me an extensive knowledge of all things Ollie."

"Okay. What's his favorite color?" Felicity asked.

"What?" Holly asked, thrown off.

"What's his favorite color?" she repeated.

"That's not important," Holly said.

"It's green," Felicity said. "How does he take his coffee?"

"This is irrelevant," Holly argued.

"Black," said Felicity. "When's his birthday? His favorite type of food? His biggest fear? Holly, there is so much more to a person than the physical stuff. And that's why our relationship is real and what you had was something that didn't matter."

"You wait," Holly said. "I'll prove you wrong." With that, she stomped away with her nose in the air.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, coming up with a glass of red wine.

"This reunion is making me act like a bitch," Felicity said, taking her glass and taking a sip. "Oh, gawd, I needed that."

"I'm glad you aren't running for the hills," Oliver said. "I figured you'd be ashamed of me by this point."

"Oliver, I know you're different now," she said. "I'm not going to hold your past against you."

"Thank you," he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"Although Holly seems to think you'll be paying her a visit tonight after you leave me."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"She just informed me of that."

"She's delusional," Oliver said. "I definitely never said that."

"Yup. I told her that you had changed and that we had a real relationship and she said she would 'prove me wrong,'" Felicity explained.

"I would never do that to you," Oliver said. "You know that, right."

"Oliver," Felicity said, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "This is all fake, remember."

Oliver turned his head so his lips met her. Gently, he took her lip between his.

"I don't care," he said, whispering against her lips. "I still would never do that now. Especially to you."

He pulled away and she smiled, butterflies filling her stomach.

His phone beeped in his pocket. Pulling it out, he had a message from Diggle.

Felicity saw the smile slide off his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"So much for this not getting out," he said. He turned his phone around so she could see the message.

_Oliver Queen has been hiding his most recent fling. _the article had a picture of the two of them together, his arm wrapped tightly around her. As she scanned the article, she saw phrases like: _Is it real? Or another One Night Stand, _or _Not his usual type, _And _Girls From his past, Enraged by Reveal of Relationship Status._

Felicity burst out laughing.

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was happening in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"We haven't even left yet," her voice said, turning to a softer giggle. "You have stalkers everywhere."

"Why is that funny?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, taking a deep breath. She started to down her red wine.

"Whoa, whoa," he said. "Slow down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving him off. "But I have a feeling this night is going to get a hell of a lot longer."

"We can go if you want," he said. "I'm pretty sure we've stayed our fair amount of time."

"Okay," she said nodding. "Let's go."

He placed their wine glasses on the nearest table before putting his hand on her back to lead her out.

On their way out, Holly grabbed Oliver's arm.

"Where are you going, Ollie?" she asked.

"We're headed home," he replied. "Nice to see you again."

"Wait," she said, slipping something in his hand. "I'm here until tomorrow. Call me once you ditch her."

"Won't be happening," he said, turning and leading them again towards the door, dropping the paper with her number on it in the trash.

When they got to the car, he held her door open as she slid in before jogging around to his side.

"You sure you okay?" he asked, once he had settled in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Sorry to freak for a second there."

"No worries," he said. "I just wasn't sure what happened."

"It just got a little too real," she said. "I just lost my head for a second there. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "It's all over now." He started the car and began to back out.

"What about the article?" she asked. "How do we handle that?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I really didn't think I'd be that big of a deal to the press anymore. It's not like it was some dirty secret. Maybe it'll pass in the next couple of days."

"And until then?" she asked. "Do we keep pretending?"

"We're together all the time anyway," Oliver said. "I don't think we'd have to act too much different. Besides, I'm no actor. The paparazzi don't follow me around. If they did, I'd never get to be the Arrow."

"That's true," she said.

He turned off toward the glades, headed for the Foundry.


	9. Chapter 9

Verdant was still in full swing when they got there.

The got out and Oliver grabbed the bag with their stuff in it. After walking right in through the VIP entrance, Oliver leaned down to speak in her ear where she could hear him.

"I'm going to go check in with Thea. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah, sure," she yelled back over the music.

As he walks up to the office, Felicity turns around to find herself face to face with Holly.

"What?" she gasps.

"I thought you said the club scene wasn't really your scene?" Holly asked.

"Uh, it's not," Felicity said. "We just made a pit stop so Oliver could check on his sister."

"Why is his kid sister in a club?" Holly asked.

"She runs it," Felicity said. "And she's 18 now."

"No way," she said. "she's like 8."

"I told you. People change in 10 years. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Oliver."

"You blew off the reunion for a club. He hasn't changed at all," she said.

"Goodbye, Holly." Felicity turned on her heel and headed upstairs to the office, afraid that Holly would follow her down to the Foundry.

Knocking on the door, Felicity waited until Thea opened the door saying, "I'm in a meet….Oh, Felicity, it's you. Come on in."

Oliver looked at her quizzical. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Holly followed us here," she explained.

"Oh," he said.

"Who's Holly?" Thea asked.

"Apparently a stalker," Oliver said at the same time as Felicity said, "A blast from your brother's past."

Thea laughed. "Well, you have fun with that. I have to get back downstairs."

"See you later, Thea," Oliver said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she hugged him.

Once the door shut behind her, Oliver turned to look at Felicity.

"So there's no going to the foundry tonight, is there?" she asked.

"If she's specifically following us, I imagine, she'd see us even if we took the side entrance," Oliver said.

Felicity sighed. "I really wanted to check out that software tonight."

"Can't you check it from your apartment?" he asked.

"No." she said. "If I do that, it'll be traced back to me."

"Why would you upload it in the foundry then?" he asked.

"Oliver, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to hack into the databases I do without severely locking down anything that could trace back to me?"

"Well, no…" he started.

"I'm hurt I even had to say that," she said.

"Let's call Dig," Oliver said. "We need to make sure she doesn't see him leaving. Plus, I want to check in with Roy."

"Good idea," she said, moving closer to him so she could hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dig," Oliver said. "We have a small problem."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We kinda have a stalker on our tails," he explained.

"A stalker. Really?" Dig said, not impressed.

Felicity took the phone from his hands. "A girl from his past is determined to get in his pants tonight," Felicity said. "And she followed us to Verdant, so we can't get downstairs."

"Tall, thin, blond hair. Looking like she's lost?" Dig asked.

"That sounds about right," Oliver said, angling the phone between them.

"She's headed up the stairs straight for you."

"Okay, thanks," Oliver said, hanging up.

He threw the phone on the desk before picking Felicity up and placing her on the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If she knows I'm serious about you, maybe she'll take a hint and leave us alone," Oliver said, leaning down and attacking her mouth.

"Oliver," she said against his lips. "This won't solve our problems."

"It won't hurt to try," he said. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Felicity moaned before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. As he was devouring her, they heard the slight squeak of the door as it opened.

"Hey, Ollie. Some girl is looking...OH. Hey!"

Oliver jumped back, turning around to face his sister. Felicity hid behind Oliver, face flushed and embarrassed, tucked under his shoulder blade.

"I'm glad you finally got smart and realized how perfect you are for each other, but I really wish you would realize it somewhere that's not on my desk," Thea said.

"It's not what it looks…" Oliver started.

"Whatever," Thea said. "Just get out of my office."

"Hey, it was my office first," Oliver said.

"And then you ran off. And now it's mine. Now get out!" Thea said, pointing over her shoulder out the door.

Felicity whispered "sorry," as she shuffled out the room, Oliver right behind her.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I really thought it was Holly."

"That's probably why you shouldn't jump on top of me as a solution to everything," Felicity said.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't think it was a problem."

"Oh no, it's not!" Felicity quickly said. "I'm just saying…"

"Just saying what?" he said grinning as he backed her up against the railing.

"Just saying...uhm…" she felt her back bump into the rail and she turned to look below her before turning around, finding Oliver very close to her face.

"Oliver," she groaned.

His lips met hers in like a soft whisper, glazing over them softly. His hands cupped her cheeks, keeping her close. He moaned.

"Say that again," he said.

"What?" she asked, completely lacking any concentration other than on the perfect man that was currently holding her.

"My name," he groaned.

"Oliver…" his lips found hers in a hurry. The passion was intense and she felt the curves of her body perfectly match with his.

"Oliver," she said against his lips. "We're still pretending, right?"

"Mmmmm…" he barely got out as he devoured her. His teeth gently tugging her bottom lip before she let out a gasp. He used that opportunity to dive into her mouth, his tongue finding hers in a sweet massage.

"Oliver…" In her attempt to stop him, it drove him crazier, making it harder and harder for her to try and stop.

When they pulled back for air, she used the opportunity to try and stop him again, but Oliver used it for his benefit too. He ran his mouth down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point,

"Oliver stop," she said half-heartedly. "We're in public, Oliver. Oliver, stop."

He pulled back, but left his hands on her face. Looking her in the eye, he asked, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"God, no," she said. "I mean yes. I mean, it feels really good, but we can't do this. Can we? Are we still doing this as part of the plan?"

Oliver looked at her, "How about we kiss now, talk later?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Oliver," she said. "We need to go home."

He groaned, pulling back. "Fine. We'll call Dig from the car."

His hand slid into hers as he led her to the front of the Verdant, scooping his bag up from behind the bar as they passed.

He wasted no time, easily parting the crowd for her.

They got the the car and he helped her in again before taking off towards her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah, we're fine," Felicity was saying into the phone. "It's not an arrow thing, it's an Oliver Queen thing. No. Dig, We just don't want to blow his cover. I know. Yeah. We'll be fine. Um, I don't think would he? Fine, I'll ask." She looked over at Oliver.

"What?" he asked.

"Dig wants to know if you're staying the night," she said.

"Um, why would I?" he asked.

"Dig is afraid that crazy stalker chick is gonna murder me in my sleep, even though I told him that would never happen."

"She's just a bimbo model," Oliver said. "I doubt she'd be smart enough to do that."

"He said she's not smart enough to do that," she told Dig. "Yeah. Come on, really?" she sighed, holding out the phone to Oliver. "He wants to talk to you."  
"Hey," he said into the phone. "Yeah. I will. I promise. I always do. Yeah, right, like you didn't already know that. Mhmm. She'll be fine. Okay. You too. Night." He hung up the phone and handed it back to her.

"So?" she asked.

"He said if I'm not staying over to sweep the perimeter at least before I leave."

"Do you normally do that?" she asked.

"Um, well, most nights," he said. "I mean, if something happened to you, we'd be screwed. We'd have a really hard time finding you without you. So I make a little extra sweep through here to make sure no one's watching you before I head home."

"I don't know if I should feel creeped out or thankful for that," Felicity said.

"You take care of us all the time," Oliver said. "And we take care of you. Because we all need each other."

She smiled, settling down into her seat now that she had finished the phone call with Digg.

"So why is that Holly girl so obsessed with you?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Holly was only around if it benefited her in high school."

"So you think she needs something from you now?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "But I have no interest in helping her now."

"I don't blame you, but boy does she not know when to stop," Felicity said. "I can't believe a 28 year old woman is stalking you."

"I'm glad you're still sticking with me," he said, smiling at her.

"You know, it actually feels good to piss her off right now. She's been messing with me all night."

Oliver pulled into her driveway. They walked into the house and Oliver did a quick look through before slipping out the fire escape to do a perimeter check. Felicity went to her bedroom, grabbing pajamas before slipping into her bathroom to change.

"Felicity," Oliver called, sliding back into her apartment.

"Yeah?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.

She wore pink pajama pants with little coffee cups and a green tank top. Oliver smiled at how cute and homey she looked.

"We, uh," he paused trying to get past her change in appearance. "We have a small problem."

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"Holly is sitting in her car, a few houses down with binoculars."

"Binoculars. Really?" Felicity asked. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm not even sure what to do at this point," Oliver said.

"We could have some fun," Felicity said smiling.

"Wha..what?" Oliver said, stuttering.

"Go get my tablet," Felicity said. "I left it in your car in the bag."

"Okay," Oliver said, turning to get out of there fast.

Once outside, he took his time getting her tablet, trying to calm himself down. It was different when it was all pretend, but if Felicity was hinting at what he thought, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself. He grabbed the entire bag, bringing his arrows in just in case someone tried to break into his car.

Once he let himself in, he noticed that all the curtains in the living room were open.

"Felicity," he called. "What are we going to do?"

"You have my tablet?" she asked, sticking her head out the door of her bedroom.

"Yes…" he said, unwarily, handing it to her.

She disappeared behind the door again, but kept talking.

"If she's got eyes on my house, then we can give her a little pre-show," she said. "And then we can come in the bedroom and I'll check her out and then kill her phone."

"What do you mean by pre-show?" Oliver said, settling on the couch to wait for her to come out.

"Remember how Tommy found out about you and Laurel sleeping together from seeing you through the window?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, well he did," Felicity said. "Anyways…" she paused. "I was thinking we could do something like that to make her go away."

"I thought you were against all this making out?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, well this is going to look like a little more than making out," she said, finally coming into the living room.

When Oliver's eyes lifted to her, his jaw dropped.

When he didn't say anything, Felicity jumped in, "Is this too much? I thought I should look the part."

"I...uh…" he gulped loudly. "Uh...How far are you...uh...planning to go?"

"I can't believe I made _the_ Oliver Queen stop in his tracks," Felicity said. "We're just gonna make it to the bedroom, so down boy."

Oliver was freaking out on the inside. It was bad enough when she walked around in those little dresses and high heels, but here she was in green lingerie, expecting him to make it to the bedroom and then stop. It was modest, nothing kinky, but on her, it did everything to him. He couldn't believe he had actual butterflies in his stomach. That has never happened. Sure he got the little electric feel when he touched her, but never with anyone in his life had he felt like this.

He gulped again, trying to calm himself down. "How long are we going to do this for?"

"Just be natural, Oliver. You're not on a timer."

"I know I just…" he couldn't even find the words.

"Do you not want to do this?" she asked, a little worried now that it was sinking in.

"That is _so_ not the problem," he said, trying not to groan.

She came to where he was seated on the couch, straddling on top of him.

"You ready?" she asked.

He didn't respond. He put his arms around her, pulling her towards him as he connected their lips again. He kissed her for awhile before getting up. His hands slid under her to keep her from falling and her legs wrapped around his waist. By some miracle, he remembered Holly, and he walked towards the window where he leaned her against the wall. She began to pull his clothes off one by one, jacket, tie, shirt, until his torso was bare. He helped her ease his clothes off, only breaking their lips apart to get his undershirt over his head.

Felicity ran her hands down his stomach, lingering on the raised scars that covered his body, kissing the ones she could reach.

Oliver reached down and pulled the thin material over her head, leaving her in only the matching emerald bra and underwear. He ignored her as she tried pitifully to stop him from undressing her. He finally pushed them off the wall, making his way to the bedroom.

Once at her bed, he pushed her tablet to the floor before laying her on the bed and then covering her body with his. And then...he didn't stop.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for the update! Hope this will give you some satisfaction though! I was debating on what to do next. Anyway, please review so I know what y'all are thinking!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since I'm super happy after all the****reviews I've been getting, and at my frustration of Felicity's part in tonight's show, a very quick update is my gift to you! Keep the Reviews coming!**

"Oliver," Felicity said, turning her head to look at him in the bed next to her.

"Yeah?" he said, grinning as he met her gaze, one hand behind his head the other rubbing lazy circles on her hand that was linked to his.

"Please tell me that wasn't pretend," she whimpered.

"Oh, gawd, Felicity," he said, gathering her in his arms. "That was the most real thing I have ever experienced."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice, laying her head on his chest.

"Felicity, when I first kissed you, I knew I wouldn't last long. I thought I would make it through the night, but when you walked in that living room wearing, well that, and in my color no less, I was done. There was no stopping me."

She giggled, "I know, I tried."

"Wait," he said, a frown ghosting over his face. "I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to, right? I mean, it felt like you were into it…"

"Oliver," she said, cupping her hand against his cheek. "I've been wanting to do that since you walked in my office the first time."

He chuckled, "First time I really smiled since the island. I can't believe the lies I gave you."

She giggled too. "I remember that. What did you tell me again? You spilled a latte on it?"

"And my coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood."

They laughed at that.

"What were we supposed to do when we came in here?" he asked.

"Oh, right, Holly," she gasped, launching herself over him to grab her tablet from the floor beside him.

"What?" he said.

"Something didn't feel right," she said, sitting up to type on her tablet, but having trouble holding the sheet up and typing at the same time. "I mean, I know you're hot and all, but why would someone stalk you for so long. I mean it seemed like there was something a little deeper than just getting you in bed."

"Didn't think it was worth it?" Oliver joked, sitting up against the headboard so he could see her tablet too.

"Oh," she laughed. "It was definitely worth it. But I also waited through like four girls without sitting outside your house before I got you in my bed."

He laughed.

"Please tell me I didn't say that last part outloud."

"Four girls, hmm?"

"Laurel, Sara, Helena, and that um...Isabel."

"Ugh," he said, sliding back down. "Not my finer moments. The look on your face when I opened that door was not worth it."

"I couldn't believe that you would sleep with her but not me."

"I may have screwed up," he said, pulling her next to him, "But I never loved her. I love you." He pressed his lips to hers.

This time, she was the one to deepen the kiss. At least until her tablet beeped.

She pulled back so fast and grabbed it.

"She's using her phone," she said, typing away.

"There's no way," came Holly's voice through the speaker in her tablet. Felicity pushed the volume up. "He's an oversexed pig, all over that Felicity chick."

"Are you positive?" came another voice, the hint of an accent evident.

"I'm positive. If Queen was the Arrow, he would have gone to some lair. And been way more modest."

"He was at that Reunion, Holly. I have sources that said he took out Pulin in some Merlyn scam."

"It's not him."

"We know that geek girl works for him. Keep your eye on her. She has to go to him eventually. She'll lead you right to him."

"China, I really think we're on the wrong track. What if that DA was wrong?"

"Can they hear us?" Oliver mouthed.

"No," Felicity said.

"Is that China White? As in the Triad?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds like it."

"Just look into it. I trust my instincts. They're always right, and I have a good feeling about this," China said.

"Okay," she said.

The connection ended.

"So this Oliver Queen thing just became an Arrow thing," Felicity said, sighing.

Oliver slid out of the bed, pulling his pants on. He went in the living room, and when he came back, he had pulled on his t-shirt, his dress shirt hanging in his hand.

"Here," he said, tossing it to her. "I've always wanted to see you in this."

She smiled but pulled it on, buttoning a few buttons in the middle.

He went back to the living room, looking for his phone. He pulled it out before dialing Dig's number.

When Felicity joined him, she had found her underclothes and added them under the shirt. Oliver had Dig pretty much up to date.

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked.

"We really should get a second suit made for Dig," Oliver said.

Felicity just looked at him in confusion.

"My Arrow suit is with me," he explained. "So Dig can't go be me somewhere else."

"So we need to get your suit to Dig, and then appear somewhere else?" she asked.

"I guess," he said, "I just don't know how that's going to work."

"It's like 2am," Felicity said. "She has to sleep sometime."

"I guess, but it sounds like she's going to be on our tail for awhile."

"Well, Oliver, we all need some sleep. Dig included. Let's go to bed and we'll figure this out later."

"But I can't just…" he started.

"Oliver…" she warned, lacing her hand in his and pulling. "Bed, now."

"But what about Holly?" he asked.

"Sounds like unfortunately, she's not going anywhere. Besides, do you want go out there after her, or come in here after me?"

"Is that an invitation for round two?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You'll have to come and see," she said smiling as she walked towards her bedroom.

His choice was very easy. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back into her room.

**Sorry, I know y'all were hoping for a more detailed smut scene, but that's not really my strong suit. However, I bet nobody saw this coming with Holly!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Oliver opened his eyes the next morning, he was very happy to find a certain blond curled into his chest. He smiled softly, running his hands through her hair, careful not to wake her. As his hands stroked her hair, he came to a pause, finally remembering what they found out last night. China White was after his identity. And Holly was working for her.

With the pause of his hand, Felicity woke, fluttering her eyes open to find Oliver staring over her head.

"Goodmorning," she said, smiling at him.

His eyes flicked down to hers. "Goodmorning," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, deepening the kiss and reaching her arm up to circle around his neck.

While he had been planning on figuring the China White thing out, Oliver was very quickly distracted, shifting his weight until he hovered over her. As he was kissing his way down her neck, the phone on the end table began to ring.

He rolled off her, but not without letting out a very annoyed groan.

"What?" he asked, answering the phone.

Felicity swatted at him, telling him to "Be nice."

"Well goodmorning to you too," they heard Diggle say. Felicity reached over and pressed the speaker button so she could hear him more clearly.

"Morning Dig," she said. "How are you?"

"I imagine I've been better," he said. "You two are all over the news."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Oliver said.

Felicity rolled over and grabbed her forgotten tablet, pulling up the news.

_Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are officially A Couple _the title read.

Oliver groaned.

"It's not that bad," Felicity said. "They'll get bored with you soon enough."

"But until then?" he asked. "We can't go down to the lair. Not with Holly hot on our trail."

"The office," Felicity said.

"What about it?" Dig asked.

"No one will second guess us going to the office," she explained. "I mean, we both work there."

"But it's Saturday," he said. "Office is closed on Saturday."

"Which means no one else will be there," she said. "No one will question the CEO going in at odd hours. That happens with every company."

"Okay," Oliver said. "Dig, can you and Roy meet us in my office at," he paused rolling over to look at the clock. "Damn we slept late. Um, let's say one?"

"Sure, sounds good," Diggle said. "See you then."

As he hung up, Felicity asked, "What time is it?"

"9am," Oliver said. "I haven't slept past 6am since the island."

"Hmm…" Felicity said. "If you're having so many problems sleeping alone, maybe you should start sleeping with me?"

He looked over at her before laughing. He pulled her to him again to press his lips to hers.

"Is it weird that this is so natural?" he asked.

"No," she breathed. "It's perfect."

He kissed her again until he heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"For you," she said grinning.

He laughed as he went in to kiss her again, but her stomach interrupted them again.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked, pulling back.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

He rolled out of bed, pulling his pants on once again before heading into her kitchen. Felicity took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit.

When she finally walked in the kitchen, she was dressed in his dress shirt again.

He smiled at her as she came in, inhaling deeply.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" she asked.

"Yup," he said.

"If you had a personal chef, where did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"Hong Kong," he replied, as if it was nothing.

He placed a pile of three pancakes on a plate on the bar and pulled syrup and butter out. He gestured for her to take a seat before he turned around to pile his own plate. He turned the stove off and stuck the pan in the sink, being sure to fill it with water so the batter didn't stick, before finding his place beside her.

"So," she said, covering her pancakes in syrup. "You learned to cook in Hong Kong?"

"My friend Maseo that I was staying with had a little boy and a bossy wife. She forced me to pull my own weight around the house, so I learned how to cook, clean, and wash clothes. That sort of thing."

"Remind me to thank her," Felicity said, closing her eyes and moaning as she tasted her first bite.

"You keep that up and we won't make it to the office," Oliver said.

Felicity smiled but continued to eat her pancakes in silence.

"So," Oliver said, finally breaking the silence. "What's the plan from here?"

"You're asking me?" she asked, swallowing.

"You've never been this involved," Oliver said. "They may suspect me, but they're really following you. I don't want you to have to do something you'll be uncomfortable with."

She laughed, "More uncomfortable than last night?" she asked.

"Last night made you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well yeah. My boss that I had a huge crush on was asking me to publicly make-out with him for pretend. I was super nervous."

"You've had a crush on me?" he asked.

"It isn't completely obvious?" Felicity asked, her face beginning to flush again like it had so many times the night before.

"Well," he said, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips, "I've had a crush on you since I walked into your office."

"Please," she said laughing. "I was like ten times geekier back then."

"You were adorable," he said. "And I tried so hard to look threatening, but once you started babbling I lost all thoughts of being scary."

She laughed. "Oh and I thought my job was time consuming then."

"I'm so lucky to have you," he said, kissing her again.

She pulled back. "We need to get dressed."

"Yes we do. And I still need to stop by my house so I can get a change of clothes."

"So do you want to meet at the office or…"

"Oh I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said. "The triad is following you. I can't take the chance of them taking you from me."

"If they take me, then I can't lead them to the Arrow, Oliver."

"I don't care," he said. "It's not worth the risk."

"Fine," she said, getting up to bring her plate to the sink. "I'll go get dressed."

He reached out and grabbed her arm before gently pulling her to him.

"I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Please just understand that."

"I do," she said. "I just hate feeling helpless."

"You're not helpless," he said. "I'm just extra careful."

She smiled before pulling away and making her way to her bedroom to finally get dressed.

**Sorry it's been awhile. Just haven't been into it since the show kind of took a drastic turn. Anybody else feel like this season started out amazingly and then took a drastic negative turn after the mid-season break? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such the long break between updates. I had to turn something in for my creative writing class and I was having problems coming up with something. Anyway, since it's been so long I'll give you a quick recap:**

**My name is Oliver Queen, and after 5 years on a hellish island...(just kidding!)**

**So Oliver took Felicity as his date to his Reunion in order to catch a bad guy, Aaron Pulin. They caught him, but then this girl, Holly, from Oliver's past started stalking them. In their attempt to throw her off, Felicity and Oliver ended up getting together for real and they also found out that Holly is working for China White, who is trying to figure out who the Arrow is. **

**Alright enjoy and please review!**

While Felicity got dressed, Oliver cleaned the kitchen, a fact that completely surprised Felicity. She came out wearing one of her normal dresses, this one white with pink flowers on it, matching pink heels, and her hair was left down with a soft curl.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, putting her tablet in her purse and looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything.

They walked out the door, him waiting while she locked everything up.

As they headed to the queen mansion, Felicity tried to work it all out.

"I'm coming up blank," she told him. "Do you have a plan?"

"I'm still working on it," he told her. "Right now my only plan is not to let China White know who I am."

"Didn't Holly say she was only in town until today?"

"She did, didn't she. I wonder if she's really leaving or not."

"What I don't know is, if she thinks you are the Arrow, why is she trying to get you in bed?"

"No idea," he said. "But it won't be happening."

She smiled, thinking _that's because he'll be in mine. _

When they got to the mansion, they passed a very sleepy Thea coming down the stares.

"Hey Speedy," Oliver said.

"You didn't come home," she said coming down the stairs.

"That girl we told you about yesterday was parked outside Felicity's apartment, so I stayed over there last night."

"That's creepy," Thea said. "Did you call Detective Lance?"

"I'm not really his favorite person," Oliver said. "Besides, we have to go into work today to catch up on some stuff, so we'll have security there. And she's supposed to be leaving tonight."

"Oh good," she said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay," he said, grabbing Felicity's hand and leading her to his room.

"I can't believe you were so open with her," Felicity said.

"Well, she's starting to catch on that I'm hiding something. It was a pretty big blow-up. So, I'm trying to make an effort to tell her a fudged version of the truth so she thinks I'm letting her back in."

"That's good," Felicity said, sitting on his bed as he went to the closet to change. "The last thing you want is to lose your sister."

"Yes," he said. "Although I think she's getting suspicious about the basement. We might need to do something about that."

"I agree," she said. "It is way too easy for people to get down there."

He came out wearing jeans and a brown shirt, pulling a black leather jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," she said, hopping up and taking his hand.

Once at the office, Felicity and Oliver made their way to the elevator and to the top floor. Diggle was already there but Roy hadn't made it yet.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Not sure," Diggle said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Felicity sat down at his desk and began typing away while Oliver and Dig took the seats across the desk.

"So what's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Oliver said. "Right now, we need a bit more information."

"China was last seen on the corner of Arold and Wrein," Felicity told them.

"Why did I just get stopped on the corner by some blonde chick for information about you?" Roy asked, walking in the door.

"What?" Felicity and Oliver said together, everyone's heads popping up to look at Roy.

"Some blonde girl stopped me in the lobby and tried to interview me about you," he said. "She told me I must know you if I was here on a Saturday with you."

"It's Holly," Felicity said, turning her computer screen so they could see her coming up in the elevator.

"Stand guard at the door," Oliver barked out. He pulled an extra chair around the desk to sit beside Felicity, pulling the screen back as he did. "Pull something work related up," he told her.

"Already done," she said.

The elevator ding rang out in the momentary silence and Felicity began her babbling.

"So this is the paperwork from the meeting last Thursday," she began. "Once we crunch these numbers we should be able to…"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't be up here," Diggle's voice rang out.

"Oh, but I'm a friend of Ollies," she said.

"It's a Saturday. Mr. Queen doesn't have any appointments on Saturday," he said.

"Ollie," she yelled, waving at him through the glass walls.

Oliver got up and approached the entrance way.

"Holly, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I saw you dropped my number last night and I wanted to make sure you got it," she said. She looked around him. "I didn't expect _her_ to be here. I figured you would have ditched her by now."

"I told you last night she's my girlfriend," he told her. "And my VP," he added after a pause.

"Right. Well, that makes more sense of why you're doing her."

"I'm sorry Holly, but you need to go. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"But Ollie…."

"Mr. Diggle, Mr. Harper, please escort her out."

They both moved at once towards her.

"Wait, wait," she said. "I need to ask you something first."

"What?" he asked.

"Can I...Can I uh...have an interview with you?"

"For what?" he asked. "You don't seem like the reporter type."

"I'm not, but see, my friend is and I promised her I'd get the information for her."

"Three questions," he said. Felicity shot him a look. "Then you're gone."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she made her way to the seat in front of his desk.

He took his seat beside Felicity and Dig and Roy stood guard right inside the room, keeping up the security guard act.

She pulled out her phone, bringing up a recorder app before looking up at him.

"So...um….how do you spend your nights?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"No, no," she stuttered, "I mean, how do you spend your free time. Any hobbies? You know, like archery?"

"Uh no," he said. "Most nights I either help my sister with her club, or I'm here late working, or I'm out with Felicity."

"You must be very dedicated to your job," she said. "How did an IT girl end up as your VP?"

"I needed help with a lot of technological things when I came back from the island," Oliver said. "Felicity helped me out a lot. She helped me with most of my work actually. It got to a point that I would have to run down 18 floors multiple times a day for her help, so I just moved her up here."

"Mhmm…" she said. "And for my last question… I'd have to ask…"

"Hey Ollie," Thea said, busting into the room.

"Hey Thea," Oliver said. "Can you give us like 2 more seconds. Holly was just about to leave."

"Hey, I know you," Thea said.

"Hey Thea," Holly said, twisting in her chair. "How have you been?"

"Good," she said. She paused. "Oh, I know. You were the one looking for Ollie last night."

"I sure was," she said. "But your brother and I go way back. You were around 6 or 7 or so last time I saw you."

"Oh," she said. "You're his blast from his past."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be in Felicity's office when you get done."

"Okay, we'll be just a second," Oliver told her. "Question three?" he asked. "We have a lot of work to do today."

"Right, um...When you were on the island, did you pick up any specific survival skills?"

"I don't talk about the island," he said, standing up. "Mr. Diggle, Mr. Harper, please show her the way…."

"Wait that's not fair. I didn't get an answer."

"You asked 3 questions. I gave you 3 answers. Now please, get out."

"Fine," she said pouting as she got up and walked out. "Thanks so much for your time." The sarcasm leaked from her lips as she walked past Dig and Roy and to the elevator.

"Hey guys," Oliver called out. "Double check that the front doors are locked please."

"Sure thing," Dig called back.

As the elevator shut, Felicity and Oliver shared a look before Thea made her way into the office, taking the seat that was just occupied by Holly.

"So is that the stalker chick you were talking about this morning?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "She can't take a hint."

"Why did you let her interview you them?"

"I'm feeling particularly nice this afternoon," he said.

"Ahh," she said, giving Felicity a knowing look.

"Really, Thea?" he asked. "Don't go there. Plus I was hoping to find out her motive."

She smiled.

"She's gone and the doors are locked," Diggle said, reentering. Roy approached Thea and gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I asked him to come," Oliver said quickly. "I was hoping he could help me with getting Holly to leave us alone."

"Ah," she said. "Any bright ideas?" she asked looking up at him.

"I might have a few," he said. "We didn't get a chance to talk through it though when she showed up."

"I still say you should just call the police."

"Laurel was giving her information on us," Oliver said. "I don't think I trust the Lances right now."

"I think Laurel's just alone," Felicity said. "She thinks you killed her sister and she lost Tommy because of Mom. Can you really blame her?"

"You seemed to have a totally different attitude last night," Oliver said.

"Well last night was different. She kept getting too close and she called me a liar."

He laughed. "Well we need to think of something."

Diggle and Roy pulled up chairs to the desk.

"Okay," Oliver said. "Let's think."

**So I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Thea, but the show has changed so much since I started this fanfiction, so I might decide to just go in my own direction. Obviously Palmer is not around and he's not ATOM. And Merlin isn't all up in Thea's life, you know, ruining it. And Laurel and Sara aren't around. So it's not really going in the show's direction, as some of you have asked. Anyway, I'm pulling a blank on where to go, so if you have suggestions, please share either in comments or you can message me. The whole Holly/China White thing came from one of those moments when you just start typing and stuff comes out and you're like wait what? You know? Anyway, I'm babbling like Felicity - so please Review!**


End file.
